Search for Revenge
by essihtam
Summary: Bulma runs into some trouble on her way home from the mall...
1. Chapter 1

Here's my next attempt at a fanfiction. This time it happens to be mainly about Vegeta and Bulma, but it's not a get together. It fits within the normal DragonBall Z timeline(before the Androids come), but I changed the history of the Saiyans a bit. And right now, it might not seem like much of a romance, but there will be some! The only thing is you're gonna have to wait for the very end! Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own DragonBall Z, or any of the characters... now on with the story!

Search for Revenge

Part 1

Betrayal?

It was a day just like any other in West City. Busy streets, honking horns, the usual. Bulma was just exiting the West City Mall, with 5 shopping bags filled with various items.

There was one problem for Bulma-- it was raining very hard, and she had lost the capsule for her air car.

"Damnit! Where'd I put that thing?"

She fiddled around in her purse, but gave up because her purse wasn't all that big. If she didn't find it the first time looking, that meant it wasn't there.

'How could I have forgotten that?'

"Great, now I'll have to take the shortcut."

The shortcut was an alley that went around the mall, merging on to a road leading you straight to Capsule Corp.

It was dark, narrow, and basically unsafe, but it was fast.

Now, she could have decided to just stay at the mall until it stopped raining. Bulma thought about it, but decided not to since she had no idea when it was going to stop raining. And besides, she would be home very shortly since the shortcut took about 10 minutes if she walked fast.

She walked out from under ledge that gave her temporary shelter from the rain, and ran to the alley on the side of the mall.

While walking down, there was a rustle in the garbage bags beside her. Paying no attention, Bulma kept on walking.

Once again, there was another noise, but this time it came from behind.

Bulma turned her head, still walking because she was too afraid to stop.

She turned her head back, satisfied with the thought that it was just the rain. Just as she did this, she rammed right into something very hard.

It made her fall back, landing on her rear rather unceremoniously. At the same time her bags, along with the contents flew everywhere.

"Is this the one?" a voice asked.

"Yes," another one hissed.

Terrified, Bulma looked up, realizing it wasn't something she hit, but someone. She saw two figures, who were most likely fighters. By what she could tell from their outlines, they both had a muscular build.

'Oh Kami, what do they want with me?'

There was a period of silence, and all that could be heard was the rain falling to the gound.

Finally, one figure spoke."Bulma Briefs, you will cooperate with us."

She shivered. 

It was from the thought of doing anything with them, the tone of the figure's voice, and she only had a tank top on under the pouring rain.

The two figures smiled sinisterly, though she didn't see.

"You will help us get Vegeta."

"... V-Vegeta?.. What do you... want him for?"

"That's none of your business woman!," one of them snapped.

Another pause.

"So, will you cooperate... or would you rather die now?"

Bulma shivered again. She had to do something, and fast.

She started looking at the area around her.

"Well?," one asked getting impatient.

"I..."

"Yes?," they all but used force at this time.

Her eyes darted around frantically for some distraction. Anything to get away.

Finally, in the barely lit alley, she spotted her purse.

'Of course.'

Her hand reached out to it, trying not to make any noise. Still facing the figures she blindly searched through it when her hands felt what she was looking for.

Summoning all the courage she had at the moment she stood up and looked at the figures, one arm behind her back.

'I hope this works.'

Trying to make her voice steady to show that she wasn't afraid of them, she spoke.

"No."

That's all she said.

And when she did, she automatically threw the capsule that was in her hand to the figures' feet.

As soon as the smoke covered them, she ran right by them faster than she ever ran before.

Will Bulma make it to Capsule Corp.? Or will the figures stop her right away? Find out in the next part of Search for Revenge!

So how was the first part? I know it's kind of short, but the parts get longer... I think....Anyways, more is coming soon, when I have the chance to type it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part. Sorry I took my time, I was just too lazy to type anything. This one is longer than the first part because I decided to put two chapters together. It made more sense that way. Now you finally get to see was happens to Bulma! And please, people review this! I want to know what everyone thinks! And by the way, there is no explanation about the figures just yet, it starts in the next part. Until then you'll have to wait and see who they really are!

Search for Revenge

Part 2

Problems, Dreams, and Confessions

Bulma sprinted straight down the alley, turning onto the little road that led to Capsule Corp. But her legs wanted to stop. They ached so much from the sudden switch of immobile to high speed.

She was also panting very hard, not getting enough oxygen to keep on running at the same pace. Involuntarily, she started to slow down.

'No, Bulma! You have to keep running. You can't let them catch you!'

Even still, her legs wouldn't take her faster. 'Come on! I have to get back!'

Once again, she started to run in the pouring rain, making her entire legs become numb from the soreness. She hadn't caught her breath yet, but it didn't matter. All that was on her mind was to get home. At least there she would be safe with Vegeta. She could also sort out what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Capsule Corp., Vegeta was doing the usual, which was of course training. At this time, however, he couldn't concentrate from his lack of food.

'Where the hell is the woman? She should have made some lunch by now.'

Trying to push himself to not think about food, he stayed in the gravity room a little while longer.

Five minutes later, he couldn't take it anymore, so he stormed out the room wanting to give Bulma a piece of his mind.

Walking out into the now bright and dry day, he heard a soft padding close by.

Turning he saw a very damp Bulma. Her white tank top clung to her torso, water dripped from her hair, her face was downcast, and her shoes made a slight squish sound as she walked closer to him. All in all she looked terrible.

Not acknowledging Vegeta's presence, she walked right past him to the entrance of Capusle Corp.

"Took your sweet time woman. You can go and make my lunch now." 

"Uh huh..., I can fix it later," she responded waving her hand.

"What are you talking about? Just go and make the food!"

She never responded, instead kept on walking inside.

"Stupid woman..."

Vegeta kept on cursing under his breath while he was waiting ever so patiently at the table. After staying for 10 minutes he decided that it was just best to get his own food. He did what any other very hungry Saiyan would do, which was to just take all the food from the kitchen and eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There he was again, training in the gravity room. He knew that it was very late, and he was worn out, but he didn't stop. No he had lost enough time that afternoon, so he had to catch up to his usual training hours.

He walked to the center of the room cranking up the machine to 350 Gs. As soon as he did, sparks came flying out of it. Seconds later the machine blew up.

It left a slightly charred Vegeta, with singed hair holing his arms up for defense. He coughed his way out of the rubble, and turned back to the room.

"Damn machine short circuited..." He had no idea what that meant, but he had heard Bulma say it every time she fixed the machine, so he figured that's what happened.

He floated off the ground, cursing anything and everything for his bad day. He decided to go check on Bulma.

'I wonder if she's ok now.'

He came to her balcony, and entered the room through the open french doors.

She wasn't in her bed.

He looked at the time. It read 4:12 AM.

'Where is she?'

A thought suddenly came to his head. It was the obvious place for her to be if she wasn't in her room. But why was she still in there at this time? Vegeta stalked out of her room, heading for the lab intending to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Who were those guys? I need to find out what they want. Vegeta should hear about them to, but... I wonder if they followed me. No, they couldn't have. I don't think they would have let me get home to tell Vegeta about them. But they seemed to already have plans for V-'

"Woman!"

Bulma whirled around to face an angry Saiyan. He walked towards her. "You're going to bed. Now."

"No, I'm busy."

Instead of arguing with her, he grabbed her waist hoisting her over his shoulders. He headed for her room.

"Vegeta, what are you doing? Put me down!" She stopped screaming at him half way to her.

When he got to her bed, he flopped her gently down on it. She was already asleep.

Vegeta smirked, slipping into bed next to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Bulma groggily awoke in Vegeta's arms. Normally she would feel safe with him by her, but last night was different. She felt so... alone. She had a dream with the figures in it.

_They flew to Capsule Corp., blowing it up without any thought. Fortunantly no one was inside at the time. Everyone tried to come and fight, but they all lost. Vegeta was the last one left._

_ "You will both die." They laughed at his comment._

_ He fought with rage, because they killed the few people who he couldn't stand, but respected. Especially Kakarotto. But the fight ended quickly._

_ Vegeta had lost. And he was the last hope. The whole time Bulma watched as each of them were killed. But she couldn't hope to do anything that could help._

_ The figures started to laugh maniacally, and there was no one left alive to stop them._

_ "Vegeta I have paid you back...," one of them said._

And that's when she woke up. Bulma had no idea whether it was an omen, or what. 'What did that mean? Is that what's going to happen? Oh Kami, I hope not...'

Bulma made up her mind that she needed some coffee to think about it more. She got out of the bed, going down to the kitchen. Suprisingly, Vegeta didn't wake up. But he did come down 15 minutes later.

He found Bulma sitting at the table with he hands around her coffee mug looking down.

"What's with you?"

She snapped her head up. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

She paused before speaking, looking back down at the coffee. "There are people after you. They found me walking home yesterday. They wanted me to help them for something... but what that is, I don't know."

Vegeta scowled deeper than he already was. "Really...," he responded. 'What would they need her for? Why don't they just come after me?'

Now that Vegeta knows about the figures, what's he going to do? Find out in part 3 of Search for Revenge.

There it is! Part 2, finally! Please review this! Sorry about the format! I know it's a little hard to read. I saved this as an html file, but it doesn't turn it into one. I'm tryiing to see what's wrong. Hopefully by part 3 I'll understand what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3! Yay! I figured out how to format the story, so now it's alot easier to read. We get to see who the figures are! What were their plans with Bulma? Will Vegeta beat them? Just read, and you'll find out. Coming up soon, I'm going to make one part just for them. It will explain mainly one's past, why he's after Vegeta and other details. Don't forget to review this please!

Search for Revenge

Part 3

The Plan of Action

"Hello? Vegeta? Are you in there?"

Bulma sighed as she waved her hands in front of his face for the fifth time. She was thinking of resorting to splashing water on him, but decided against it. He would be pissed beyond belief if she did that.

"Hellllllooo?" His coal black eyes met shy blue.

"Finally, I thought you fell asleep." Vegeta only snorted. 

He proceeded to get out of his chair, and walk to the door in the kitchen.

Bulma stood up too. "Where are you going?"

"Outside."

"To do what?" Those figures might be waiting right out the door."

Vegeta stopped walking. "If they knew where I was right now, then they wouldn't have waited for me to come out to kill me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am!" he snapped impatiently.

"So then what are you going out there for?"

"To get some information."

"Information? How do you expect them to give you information willingly?"

Vegeta turned aroung to face her, and smirked. "I'll just ask nicely." With that he blasted right out the door, with Bulma chasing after him. 

"Damnit, Vegeta! Wait!" she screamed. "Oh what's the use?" she mumbled, "I'm always left behind." She sighed, heading to the lab for something to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Now if these fools are around, then they'll come. I'll get my information, and kill them right after.' Vegeta smirked.

He glanced around his surroundings. It was somewhere in the outskirts of West City, where nobody lived. It looked a lot like where he and Goku fought some years before.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted two ki trails heading in his direction. A few seconds later, the figures were right in front of him.

'I only felt on ki coming, not very high. The other one... he doesn't have a ki...'

"Vegeta we finally meet," the one with no ki stated.

He snorted. "I was never waiting to meet you."

The figure ignored his comment and continued. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rycho. Next to me is Tehm."

"I guess I don't need to introduce myself. It also seems you have met Bulma."

"Ah, yes, the blue-haird creature," Rycho snorted, "She was lucky she got away," he smiled evily.

"Is that so? What were your plans with her?"

"To be a simple distraction."

"Distraction?"

"Of course. We figured she would tell you about us once she knew. However, it didn't work out as we had planned," Tehm answered.

"So? Then I would just kill you."

Rycho chuckled. "Saiyan males are suppose to be overprotective of their mates. Meaning, she is your weak point. If anything were to happen to Miss Briefs, you would be sure to fight. But, Saiyans are careless when they try to protect something or someone, their anger getting the better of them. That's why they don't like to bond, and that is where we would kill you."

"Really? Why don't we fight now to see if you're right," Vegeta growled impatiently.

This time, both of the warriors chuckled. "Saiyans. That's what got them all killed. Their desire to fight took over, and they forgot to use their heads."

Vegeta growled again in response. "You want to fight? I can arrange that. Tehm, go take care of our Saiyan friend."

Tehm smirked. "Sure thing."

Vegeta got into his fighting stance, and started to power up. "Alright then baka, let's see how you compare to a Super Saiyan!"

Tehm who was in the process of flying over to Vegeta, stopped in the air. For a second both he and Rycho looked shocked, but it quickly passed. Tehm started to laugh. "Super Saiyan? There's no such thing! That's just a myth!"

"That's what they all say." Vegeta's aura blazed around him lifting up chunks of rock from the ground. In a flash of golden light all the chunks fell back down. When the smoke cleared they could see Vegeta's hair turned blond, his eyes were a greenish-blue, and was more muscular than before.

"What? Hhhow d-did... but...," Tehm was at a loss for words. He knew that he couldn't defeat a Super Saiyan, nor did he even have a chance.

Rycho on the other hand smiled knowingly. "The prince, and last of his race has fulfilled the legend. Now I have somewhat of a challenge."

The battle is going to start soon...but maybe not as soon as you think. Why isn't Rycho surprised Vegeta is a Super Saiyan? What does he mean somewhat of a challege? And what's this about Vegeta being the last Saiyan? Don't they know about Goku?


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4, finally! I know, I know, it took me long enough. I'm sorry I was so lazy before to write it. My friend from England came, my birthday was on Friday, and I got kind of sick on that day from ice skating. How? I have no idea. For the entire weekend I have had the biggest headache. Now it's gone, and I feel better enough to type( yay!). But, when all seems OK again, I get this major allergic skin reaction, and I don't even know what it's from. *big sigh* This is just not my month. 

Sorry, this chapter doesn't account for much since it's really short. Think of this, if you will, as another filler. I promise that the next ones will be longer, maybe by a lot, maybe by a little( I haven't finished thinking of what's going to happen in the rest of the story), so we'll all see when I type it.

I just hope that I'll be able to finish this story before school starts for me( the 28th). However, I'm going to try my hardest to because I doubt I'll have any time during school. Just a reminder: REVIEW! I don't like to complain( I decided since that's all I've been doing so far, why not continue? ^_~), but on the last part 150+ hits and 5 reviews?! Say something, readers! Please!!

Seach for Revenge

Part 4

Here comes Goku, late as usual!

'The last Saiyan? What the hell's he talking about? Does that mean that they don't know about Kakarotto?' Vegeta smirked. 'Maybe this could be useful.'

Even though he was curious about why they didn't know, he decided it was better not to press on it. He wouldn't want them to find out there was another Saiyan. No need in letting them in on very useful information. Even he didn't know how helpful it would be for him later on.

"Somewhat of a challenge?" he replied, despite what he was thinking.

Rycho kept smiling. "That's right. I wasn't sure if you had reached this point, yet, but as a child, I knew you were going to be the one."

Vegeta's face went blank. "As a child?"

"I, too, worked under Freeza. I was an acquaintance of the Saiyans, however, we weren't on the best terms. Pity," he added monotonely,"they all died."

The Saiyan prince's face took the form of his ever-present scowl once again. It was all her could do to keep himself fom bursting out laughing at them. 'He doesn't know as much as he'd like to. They think I'm the last one, the fools.' 

"In case you wondering, I always thought it was good for an opponent to know who they were fighting." Rycho informed him, _still_ smiling.

"I wasn't. You talked enough, let's fight." 'So I can pound you into the ground, and make that smile disappear.'

His opponent's mouth curved up to a wicked grin. "Gladly." He turned to Tehm. "You just watch, and make sure none of his little friends come and join on the fun."

"Sir."

Rycho prepared to lunge at Vegeta. When he did, he also drew his right arm back to attack him. There was a glint in his eyes as he was staring at Vegeta, who just floating in the air, smirking, and waiting for the attack. Finally, he took off from his spot in the air. But stopped midway, doubling over in pain.

Vegeta stared at Rycho wondering what made him stop in pain like that. He tuned his gaze to Tehm, who was also staring at him. He wasn't shocked, but more suprisingly knowing-- if that made any sense.

He was snapped at of his stare when Rycho spoke in a choked voice. "We'll... continure this..." In two flashes of light, both of them were gone. And that's when Goku teleported in, next to Vegeta, nearly giving a heart attack.

"Baka! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Vegeta just cursed under his breath.

"Why are you in Super Saiyan?"

"Two aliens."

"Two? How come only one has ki?"Goku asked, mostly to himself. Vegeta, being as clueless as Goku for once stayed silent. 

"Well, we know they porbably can't sense it either. If they could, they would most likely be back."

'Then they were waiting for me.'Vegeta thought. 'The woman was right.' "They don't know you're alive." he told Goku.

"Huh?"

"The two aliens, they think I'm the last Saiyan."

"Oh.... I guess we shoul make some plan to beat them then... or something..."

'And find out why they left so quickly.' Vegeta added to himself.

A big rumbling noise was heard. The shorter Saiyan started to look around for what made the noise. Goku put his arm behing his head sheepishly. 

"But for now, all this thinking made me hungry. Let's go eat!" Vegeta sweatdropped, and nearly fell out of the sky.

Poor Vegeta, I can see why Goku bothers him so much. Well, it seems that Rycho was pretty confident about fighting him. What made him double over in pain? Why doesn't he have ki? Find out in the next part, which is all about Rycho's past.


	5. Chapter 5A

Before I start babbling, I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the only reason I want to type right now, or even keep on with the story.

Back to business, this part takes place in the past. Some mild swearing in this one too, nothing real serious. There is also an attempt at action in here. My action parts are very poorly described, so bear with me. Now a brief description of what's going on. The history of the Saiyans as I have said before is different from the real thing. 

This takes place 15 years ago, so the Saiyans are all alive still. Vegeta is about 4, but he isn't in here. The part where Rycho sees Vegeta as a child isn't mentioned, but it happened, ok? I hope everyone understood that. If you don't, just tell me in your review, I'll be happy to explain it clearer.

One more thing, this is the first part of part 5. It's easier to type it now, rather than wait until I think of the rest. That way, I'll be closer to finishing.

Search for Revenge

Part 5A

Corrupted Past

_15 years ago_

"Where are we headed Captain?"

"Planet 185-97B."

"What? But I thought-"

"The plans were changed. You're dismissed!" The soldier nodded, and quickly ran out the door. 

Rycho sighed. 'Damn soldiers, always talking back.'

_Flashback_

Freeza had ordered him and his team to come to his headquarters right away, so Rycho did as he was told. As he was walking around, he happened to pass Freeza's room. That was where he overheard him talking to a Saiyan named Nappa.

"I expect your team to purge this planet easily."

"Yes Lord Freeza, I will tell them to leave right away."

"Perfect." Nappa saluted, and made his way to the exit. Rycho looked around, but he had no place to hide. Thinking fast, he pressed himself against the wall hoping Nappa wouldn't notice him. Amazingly, he didn't. 

Rycho started to leave himself, but stopped when Freeza talked to himself. "Another planet for buyers. 185-97B is a nice one, and it will bring a high price."

Normally, Rycho wouldn't care about the planets that were purged. And he never took it on hisself to memorize the numbers that Freeza coded each planet he encountered. Hell, he could care less that innocent people died. Why did they matter to him? Well, they didn't, so he didn't care. 

But this planet was different. He knew the number code to it, seen it, even been on it. Why did he care about this one in particular?

Because it was his home planet.

It was where he was taken, along with some other children by lackeys and brought to Freeza. Why didn't they purge the planet then? He never understood why they didn't.

Maybe it was because there were no buyers, or maybe the planet trade hadn't started yet. Whatever the reason was, it didn't happen. That is until now.

Rycho was in thought the whole time he was walking back to his quarters. Once he arrived, he prepared to leave, not really knowing where he was going to go. "There's nothing I can do about it, unless-'

He was interrupted by a swift knock on the door. The person didn't wait for it to be opened, they just walked in. "Freeza has sent for you." And the soldier left, just as fast as he had come.

He walked back to Freeza's room, and entered.

"Welcome, Rycho. I have an assignment for you,"the creature sipped some of his wine before continuing, "th-ere is a buyer interested in Planet 295-16. I want your team to get it for them. They want it in two days."

He nodded, heading for the door.

"By the way, you shouldn't look so glum." Rycho suppressed a growl walking out of Freeza's room. 'The damn thing. He doesn't care at all.'

He assembled his team right away, wasting no time. They left a couple hours after he got the orders. But they weren't heading for Planet 295-16. Freeza could go to hell for all Rycho cared. He was headed for the same place the Saiyans were planning to purge. He was going to stop them. 

Anybody else could have thought the decision was unreasonable, irrational, or stupid. Maybe even impossible. Those thoughts didn't cross his mind at all. To him, trying to stop the Saiyan team was the right decision, and no one was going to change his mind. Even if that meant getting killed, as long as _they _were killed too.

_End flashback_

In two hours he arrived at his planet to see the space pods already scattered on the surface. 'They didn't attack yet.' He was relieved.

Once his space ship landed, he immediately stepped out, trying to locate the Saiyan team. His own team followed him, quite perplexed.

"Z'ti, come here."

The young commander stepped foward from the rest of the crew, and walked up to his leader. "Yes, Captain?"

"When I give the signal, I want you to attack."

"Attack _who, _Captain?"

"The Saiyans."

"Saiyans? But-" Rycho glared at Z'ti, who stopped talking right away. He saluted with a 'yes sir', and retreated back to the rest of the group beginning to give them their orders.

It was then that the leader of the Saiyan team came into view. He stopped as soon as he saw Rycho standing a ways before him.

"What are _you_ doing here? Get off this planet." he snapped.

"Commander Celleri," Rycho smiled,"I'm not getting off without a fight."

"A fight? For what? This?"

Rycho didn't reply. He just stared at the Saiyan. "We have orders from Freeza to-"

"I know about the orders,"he replied cutting Celleri off,"and I don't give a damn. We'll fight, and whoever is still alive wins. Fair?"

The Saiyan smirked. Rycho took that as a yes. Both leaders signaled their teams as they lunged for each other, and in a flash, the teams clashed.

The sides looked about even for the most part. Each were dodging and getting punches in. They seemed just about equal.

Meanwhile, the leaders were going all out. At the moment, an exhausted Celleri floated in the air trying to catch his breath. It seemed like Rycho was always one step ahead of him. He didn't notice the big ki blast sent by his opponent. He did finally notice when it hit, making his eyes widen in shock. The huge blast tore through his armor, and slammed him down to the ground. There was an audible cracking sound when he hit.

Rycho smirked. "Well, that wasn't so hard. Stupid Saiyans.' For good measure, he came down to punch the fallen Saiyan's gut a few times. Satisfied with his work, he stopped.

He thought that the fight was over. Yes, that's what he _thought._ But the real fight was just about to begin. He never stopped to think that the Saiyan could always get up, somehow. 

It was not likely-- but in this case possible.

He decided to fly over the battlefield. Scattered across the ground were battered, beaten, and bloody men. Some were Saiyans, others part of his crew. The few men that were still standing were fighting. 

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to fight." a voice behind him called.

Rycho turned around, and this time his eyes widened in shock.

Wondering who the person is? It's sort of obvious. Still want to know why Rycho has no ki? Don't worry, it's all in th next part of this part. That's right, more action, and more explanations. Don't forget to review this!


	6. Chapter 5B

Yes! I finally finished writing this part! It took forever... well actually I didn't write for a week. School gives way too much homework. They want to stress us out or something... anyways this story is very close to finishing. I really hope that everything can be wrapped up in the next part. Once again, the action is less than good, in fact, it really stinks. Lucky for me there isn't much to write in this one. 

**Note to all readers**: R E V I E W , please? 

Search for Revenge

Part 5B 

Corrupted Past 

Floating in the air was Celleri, still beaten up, but nevertheless smirking. In his hand was a bright energy ball. "Thought you beat, didn't you?" He started to laugh. "Think again." Once he said that, he threw the energy ball into the air where it exploded with light. 

Celleri stared at it as he started to transform. His canines went from 2 cm to 15, his skin turned to fur, and his frame grew 9 meters. 

"Oh sh-" Before he could finish his short comment, he was slammed down by a huge fury hand. The oozaru didn't waste any time to continue the assault. He jumped into the air preparing to stomp his opponent, but instead crashed into some huge rocks. 

Looking around, the oozaru spotted Rycho charging a ki blast. Letting the energy go towards its target, Rycho had to shield his eyes from the light. 

The smoke filled up the area and stayed for a while, drifting ever so slowly by the light breeze. When it did finally go away the oozaru jumped in the form of kick, sending Rycho flying through the air. The wind was knocked right out of him, as he struggled to get some air into his lungs. 

There was no time to recover when an enormous foot was placed right on his body, and with no intention of moving, making him wheeze. Rycho squirmed under all the weight, it was all the energy he had left to do. Slowly, that energy faded too as the giant monkey decided to put even more pressure on his body to make him stop moving. 

He coughed and wheezed some more, summoning some strength just to turn his head. From what he could see through a blurry vision, the planet was devastated, completely leveled. 

How could they have done it though? All the Saiyans under Celleri were fighting his crew... unless...unless there were backups somewhere. 

'Damn Saiyans! They must have known... I failed...' 

"I'll... kill... all... of them..." That was the last thing he did before everything became black. 

Oozaru Celleri, pleased with the fact that Rycho was unconscious, sucked in a breath and turned back to normal.* He smirked at the crushed man who was formally his opponent. He started to speak like Rycho could actually hear him. 

"Since you gave me a good workout, I won't blow you to bits." 

With much to tell Freeza, the Saiyan boarded his space pod programmimg it for Freeza's headquarters and blasted away. 

_2 months later_

A crooked old man with thin gray hair stood inside what looked to be a laboratory in a huge spaceship. He was looked at screen, where behind it stood a large tank filled with a green liquid. Inside the tank was the figure of a man. The old man looked at the data on the screen one last time before leaving the room. 

Rycho slowly opened his eyes. Immediately, he felt them sting. There was a green liquid all around him, and it stung everywhere. He also felt strange, it was a different feeling... like he had no energy. He couldn't come up with another explanation. 

With a woosh, the door to the room opened. In walked an old man with thin gray hair. Seeing that Rycho was conscious he smiled while he walked over to the tank and pressed a button. The stinging green liquid drained from the tank, but his skin still stung.The strange feeling was still there, too. 

Being a bit weak from staying in the tank for some period of time, he blacked out. The old man sighed, somewhat impatiently, and pressed another button to open the tank. The old mad somehow managed to get Rycho onto a stretcher. 

Getting a large bucket, the old man filled it with ice cold water splashing it all in Rycho's face. It got the effect he wanted. The young warrior bolted up, coughing and spitting water. 

"Now that you're finally awake, we have to talk." 

He turned to the old man. "Where am I, and who are you?" 

"You're on my spaceship. My name is Yagoi." 

"How'd I get here? Last I remember I was on my home planet... and the oozaru... everthing was-" he cut himself off." 

"I'll just tell you how you got here." 

_2 months before- Freeza's headquarters_

"You didn't kill him! Why not!?" 

"Well..." 

"Fool! He could still be alive!" 

"I don't th-" 

"I don't care! You can be wrong! I want you to go back right now and kill hiim for sure!" 

Celleri saluted. "Yes, Lord Freeza." 

Yagoi, curious to what the shouting was about heard everything. He was Freeza's head scientist. Like Rycho, he was brought there when he was younger. None of the work he did was voluntary, it was either do it or die. But he couldn't die, as much as he didn't want to do the work, he wanted to stop Freeza. This seemed like the perfect opportunity. 

_End Flashback_

"So I took this spaceship and headed for that planet. You were lucky to even be alive, but you were pretty beaten up." Yagoi paused. "No doubt you feel somewhat different?" 

Rycho continued to stare at him. 

"The feeling is the effect of that green liquid in the tank. It drains your energy a bit faster than normal, and can also spontaneously make you feel weak. On the good side, the liquid can also help to heal you in the course of about an hour. It makes you ultimately stronger, and the best part is, it's as if you have no power at all." 

Rycho still stared at the man. "What did you do this for?" 

"Well... we both hate Freeza and the Saiyans. But, you can actually do something about them." 

_Back to the present-an alley in West City_

The two men stared at the mini refrigerator marked _Capsule Corp. _on the side. 

"What did you find out about this object, Tehm?" 

"It is one of the many products of the biggest company on the earth. The headquarters is located in this city. The blue-haired woman, Bulma Briefs, is the owner. I'm guessing that's where we'll find Vegeta." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes sir." 

"And where do we find this place?" 

"It is said that you can't miss it since it's so big." 

Rycho smiled evily. "Let's go pay them a visit." 

*I don't really know if Saiyans can change from monkey form back to human, but in my story they can. 

Another cliffhanger! Sorry but I can't help it! This time Rycho and Tehm know where to find Vegeta. How are they going to use their element of surprise? How does Goku fit into all of this? Find out when the next part(and hopefully the last) comes out. 

One more thing, I think most people know that Goku's past is loosely based or at least similar to that of Superman's. With that said, what comic character does Rycho's past seem similar to? 


	7. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter. There's a little romance, a few curses here and there, some blood, and lots of violence all jam-packed into one part. Enjoy. By the way, some parts in here might not be too pleasant. 

**Search for Revenge**

**Part 6**

**Unexpected Visit**

"Woman, where is my food?" 

"Baka! What are you yelling for? I'm right here! You're food is coming, just keep your pants on!" 

"Hmph." Vegeta sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen, waiting ever so patiently... Or at least as patient as he could be. 

"Well?" 

"Damnit, if you would shut up I wouldn't take so long!" He sat for another 3 minutes when Bulma finally came over, placing all the plates on the table(not all in one trip of course). Making sure he was watching, she curtsied elegantly. "Lunch is served, Your Majesty." Vegeta growled, but Bulma only grinned getting her own food and taking the seat beside him. 

"What happened to those guys?" 

"Which guys?" 

"You know damn well who I'm talking about." 

Vegeta shrugged, obviously aggravated from being held back from eating his food. "I don't know. We were going to fight, but then they got scared and flew away." 

"They got scared?" He kept eating, leaving Bulma to wonder about what he said. Scared? They didn't strike her as guys who would just fly away from a battle. As far as she knew _no_ warrior would do that. There had to be a logical reason behind it. And there was, but there was no way Bulma could have ever come up with it. She shrugged to herself, not wanting to fill her mind with unanswerable questions. 

"Let's go watch a movie." 

Vegeta snorted. "A Saiyan warrior does not watch movies." 

"Ok then, what else will you do, enlighten me." 

"What do think woman? I'm going to tra-" 

"Train where? You seem to have forgotten that the gravity room blew up. You're going to have to wait another week until you can use it." Her response was a sneer, to which she grinned yet again, but wider this time. 

"Let's go watch that movie, Veggie-chan!" 

"Don't call me Veggie-chan, woman!" 

"Whatever you say, Veggie-chan!" Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the arm, leading him into the media room. She went over to the VCR popping in a tape chosen by random. After pressing play she went to the couch and plopped herself right on top of Vegeta. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"What does it look like? I'm sitting on you!" 

"Get off me now." 

"Shh! The movie's about to start!" Vegeta sighed, looking at the blue-haired woman sitting on him. 'The gravity room better be fixed by next week or else I'm going to get as soft as Kakarotto.' The two people sitting on the couch were asleep in a little over half-an-hour. The movie that Bulma randomly chose happened to be a documentary Dr. Briefs filmed while modifying Goku's old space pod. It was also boring as hell. Dr. Briefs droned on and on about how challenging it was to make the gravity machine, and what an accomplishment it would be when it was finished. Of course, it wasn't something the two found interesting, and that's why they fell asleep. 

Bulma was still sitting on Vegeta, her head resting on his right shoulder. Vegeta had a peaceful look, like he was happy sleeping on the couch with Bulma. His arms went around her waist, holding her closely to him, and his head was resting on hers.

An explosion sounded outside, as it shook Capsule Corp. a bit, but neither person in the house heard or noticed. Again an explosion. This time louder, as if whatever was causing it was getting closer. It shook the foundation a bit more. Bulma stirred, but didn't wake. There was a third explosion, this one very loud. It happened to be close enough to make some glassware fall, shattering upon impact with the floor. 

Bulma wearily opened her eyes, wondering why her home was shaking. 'What's happening? Is there an earthquake?! No it wasn't likely to have an earthquake _this _strong without any tremors before...Maybe someone's sparring...' She thought about it for a moment. Vegeta was sleeping, Goku would have asked... the other guys... well, they had the rest of the world. So what was making everything shake? Her eyes widened in shock. 

'No... but... how?' It was Rycho and Tehm. 'How could they have found us?...' She searched for an answer in her mind, and the realization of the day before hit her. 

**Flashback**

"I-" she started. 

"Yes?" one asked harshly. 

She frowned in concentration, trying to think of something. Out of the corner of her eye next to her right hand, she spotted her purse. 'Of course.' She started to search blindly through the little bag, being careful not to make any noise to give away what she was doing. In a few seconds she found the small metal object she was looking for. 

Bulma stood up, looking the figures in the eye, or tried to, but it was too dark to see anything besides their outline. Grasping the metal object in her hand she replied, "No." She tried to make her voice steady and serious but it came out more like a squeak. In one swift motion she threw the capsule at their feet, sprinting past them when the smoke appeared. 

**End Flashback**

'I was so careless... the capsule... of course...' She looked up at Vegeta who was still sleeping peacefully. Deciding that she had to wake him up, she started to shake him. "Vegeta, wake up!" He stirred but still didn't open his eyes. 

"Come on, get up!" She shook him harder this time. He stirred again, this time releasing his hold around her waist. Bulma sighed, exasperated. 'Oh Kami, of all the times he decides to sleep...' 

Bulma was going to try a new tactic. _Now_ he would wake up for sure_. _With one arm she grabbed one of his ears, pulling him closer and screamed. That got a reaction. He almost jumped through the roof. 

"What the hell is your problem?" The Saiyan prince rubbed his ringing ear. At the same moment, there was another explosion, this one closer than the first three. It caused some more glassware to fall and shatter. 

"What's that?" Vegeta was talking to himself, and had a pretty good idea, but Bulma answered anyway. 

"It's them." 

'So they _are_ still alive.' He got up and made his way to the door. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Outside." 

"But they're out there." 

"Either I go out there, or they blow this place up with us in it." Bulma fell silent. "You stay here." It was a command. She heard the door open and close. Their were voices outside too. She wanted to go and see, despite Vegeta's order. The curiosity took over her. 

'I'm not going far anyways. Just by the door.' 

_No Bulma, you know it's dangerous._

'So what? I'm curious to see what they look like.' 

_Vegeta told you to stay inside._

'I'll be out for long enough for me to get a glimpse of them. No one will even notice me.' With her mind made up, Bulma marched to the door leading her right to where the talking was. 

"How'd you find this place? I didn't know you were that smart." 

"It was easy. That object Miss Briefs left led us right to you." Vegeta clenched his fists. 

Bulma watched, hiding in the shadows of the doorway. Vegeta's back was to her, but the other two were facing in her direction. She doubted that they would see since they were both staring at Vegeta. 

How wrong she was. Rycho was the one doing the talking, and that left Tehm to just look around. That's when his eyes found Bulma standing in the shadows. 'Stupid human, probably thought we wouldn't see.' 

It was a few minutes until she realized she was being watched. Her eyes traveled upwards meeting dark green ones, her own blue eyes growing wide. She staggered backwards trying to get back inside. Tehm only smirked at her fear. He looked over to Vegeta. 'He doesn't even know.' And he disappeared from that spot. 

Bulma watched the whole time, still walking backwards. 'Ok... where'd he go?...' She back up into something hard. Thinking it was the wall, she took a deep breath. She raised both hands, instead of feeling a cold wall, she felt cloth. Cloth? "Looking for me?" She turned and immediately screamed. It was stopped short by Tehm who covered her mouth with one hand, bringing his other arm around her neck. 

Just after she screamed both Rycho and Vegeta turned to the scene. The former smiled his smug, annoying smile. The latter growled. 'Kuso! I told you to stay inside!' Bulma tried desperately to get out of Tehm's grip, but to no avail. Her captor on the other hand was looking down at her with an amused look. She looked up to Vegeta, her eyes pleading with him to help her. Vegeta wasted no time in powering up to Super Saiyan. 

"Let her go now." He spoke each word through gritted teeth. 

"I could, but what fun would that be?" 

The Saiyan took a step forward, once he did, Tehm tightened his grip around Bulma's neck, making her cough hard into his arm. Vegeta tried something different, clearly mad that they were low enough to hurt Bulma. He disappeared from him previous spot. Anticipating the move, Rycho followed suit, reappearing in the same place Vegeta did-- behind Tehm. Once appeared he kicked the Saiyan aside, sending him to the ground with a grunt. 

"That was very predictable, I'm sure you can do better than that." And so, Vegeta tried again, but the results were this same. This made him even angrier. 

"I'm faster than you are", he said, speaking to Tehm," eventually I'll be able to kill you." 

"Maybe so. But, he's faster than _you_, even in Super Saiyan form." The Super Saiyan snorted, phasing out once again. This time he appeared in the air over Tehm's head. Preparing to give him a swift kick to the head, he was slammed into the ground for the third time. 

"I thought Super Saiyans were supposed to be more skillful than this." Rycho mused. "What are we wasting time for?" He turned to Tehm. "You kill her, and I'll take care of Vegeta." His companion nodded. 

The Saiyan on the ground glared hatefully at Rycho as he slowly pulled himself up. Those three kicks were pretty hard, but he wouldn't tell Rycho that. 'He thinks that he can kill me... just like that? As if it's nothing?...' He powered up some more and charged at his opponent. 'Like we are _that _weak compared to him? I am _not_ weak!' 

"Let go of her, now." Tehm turned around, hearing the voice from behind. No one was there. He raised himself up about 3 feet, looking at the surroundings. Just Vegeta and Rycho, but they didn't say it. 

"Let go." 

"Who said that?" he called out. "Well?" He was getting impatient. It was when she fell that Vegeta and Rycho realized Tehm was talking. At the same time, by seemingly nothing, he was kicked in the head, sending him skidding across the ground for a couple meters. When he was kicked, his grip loosened slowly on Bulma so she didn't fall right away. She was dropped from only about 1foot off the ground, still landing with a thump.

"Kakarotto..." Rycho whirled around to face Vegeta. 'He just said a Saiyan name... but there aren't any others left alive... how is that possible?' 

"Who are you and what do you want?" He turned right back around to come face to face with a man slightly taller than he. He wore and orange gi, and had spiky black hair. 

"I'd like to know the same thing." Goku only stared at him, not making any motion to show that he was going to speak. "My name is Rycho, and I have some business to settle with Vegeta. This has nothing to do with you, so leave now." 

"You wanted to kill my friend", he looked past Rycho to meet Vegeta's eyes," and him. It does have something to do with me." Goku watched his fell Saiyan as he silently cursed to himself. There was no other way to describe it, he was mad. Mad at Bulma, for coming outside when he told her not to. Mad at Tehm, for threatening her. Mad at Rycho, for making the assumption that he could kill him easily. Most of all at himself, he couldn't stop Tehm, nor could he defend himself from Rycho whenever he tried to stop Tehm. He snapped back to reality when Goku spoke again. 

"Get Bulma out of here." He didn't answer. He would get her inside as soon as he sent those two to hell. He pushed himself off the ground, wanting to attack, but Goku appeared right in front of him. "Kakarotto. Get. Out. Of. My. Way. _Now_." 

He didn't budge. Both Saiyans stared at eachother. The hate was evident in their coal black eyes, but it wasn't directed towards the other. Vegeta was surprised for a brief second. he had never seen Goku like that. It seemed like he was trying to keep himself in control. He looked focused and intent. 'Kuso... if he won't move...' Vegeta's arm went straight for Goku's face, but as fast as his action was, Goku was faster. He caught the fist with his own. 'What is he thinking?' Realizing that the tall Saiyan was not going to back down, Vegeta roughly pulled out his fist from Goku's and brushed past him. "Let me kill the onna." Goku nodded, understanding immediately. 

The Saiyan prince walked to where Bulma lay. The ground by her head was damp with fresh blood. When he picked her up, some trickled down his forearm, sending a chill up his spine. Yes, he had seen blood, a lot of it. He would always see it when he purged planets. He never felt guilty about seeing it, until now. The fact was, the blood belonged to Bulma, and although he never told her, he really _did _love her. And just the thought that her blood was on the ground and him, made him feel guilty for not being able to save her. 

'This is my fault... I couldn't kill that other onna...' He frowned when seeing that all of the blood was flowing from a gash above one of her ears. Her scalp was matted with it, and her once sea green hair was now a dull violet. 

Tehm was a few meters away, so he decided to walk over. 'He shouldn't be left half-dead like that.' 

Another pool of blood surrounded his head. Partly because of the kick to the head, and partly the result of it skidding on the rocky terrain. He charged a blast in his free arm, letting it go quickly. 

"Enjoy your trip to hell." 

Impassively, Tehm's companion watched as he was killed. It didn't seem to faze him at all. 

Not looking at what he had done, Vegeta turned finally deciding to go inside. 

"I told you to leave. This has nothing to do with you." Goku averted his eyes to meet the origin of the voice. "Like I said before, you hurt my friend, this involves me." 

Rycho sighed. "Fine, I won't stop you from fighting." And he phased out. Goku did the same. Both reappeared in the air exchanging and blocking punches. They looked about equal, but, neither were using their full power. Both knew it too. 

Goku brought back him arm preparing to launch Rycho into the sky... but instead he punched thin air. He was left floating alone ans wondering where his target went. There was a creaking sound--like a door opening. Goku turned sharply around just in time to see Rycho enter Capsule Corp. 'No!' Using his newly learned technique of instantaneous movement, he teleported inside, right in fron of the intruder. Having the element of surprise on his side, Goku kicked him right back out. 

A scowling Rycho stood, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. "Before I wasn't going to kill you, but since you insist on stopping me from what I came here to do, it seems like I'm going to have to." He searched for a reaction from Goku. There was none. The coal black eyes didn't show any emotion at the moment. He only stared back, unfazed by the threat. That's when Rycho shot up into the air. he charged a small blast, letting it go to it's target. 

Meanwhile, the Saiyan stood still waiting for it to come. Once it was half way to its target, Goku mentally kicked himself. The blast wasn't intended for him-- he wasn't the one Rycho was after in the first place. He flew up to the blast, punching it right back to its creator who watched with surprise as he desparately put his arm up to block.It took a while for all the smoke to clear. Rycho was there, smiling evily. "That didn't work. Guess I'll have to try something different. Maybe I should kill you first." 

Something inside Goku made him snap. Maybe it was that aggravating smile, or that he tried to destroy Capsule Corp, or that he seemed so smug when he said he should kill him first. 

Whatever the reason was, it happened. Without another thought, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan charging for Rycho, not even giving him the time to be in shock that Vegeta wasn't the last Saiyan. He wasn't the strongest either. 

No, it wasn't the power up that shocked him either. _But, _if he could sense power, he would have been. What really stood out was Goku's eyes. They changed a lot. The greenish blue eyes were shining with the desire of doing exactly what they were doing-- fighting, There was also something else... they looked kind of wicked, or evil. There was some sort of pleasure that Saiyans has when they beat up on people, and it showed in his eyes. The figure fighting was no longer the kind-hearted Goku. Learning from his battle with Freeza, the Super Saiyan was not going to take chances with his emotions like Goku would. This time, his Saiyan instincts completely took over, but, Goku let them. 

The Super Saiyan proceeded to beat the life out of his opponent. He puched, kicked, and dropped him. He was doing anything that would really hurt. After a while, the ki-less stranger was lying on the ground like a bloody pulp, with Goku standing over him. 

"If leave now, Vegeta won't kill you." This somehow made Rycho laugh, but it cam out more like a wheezing cough. "Leave? But I didn't do what I came here for." 

"Then let's settle this now." Both people outside didn't need to look up, they knew it was Vegeta. "Kakarotto, go away, now. I'll handle this alone." 

The tall Saiyan turned to him, his eyes still shining, this time with the desire to fight even more. Never the less he grimly complied. But not before glaring at his opponent with the same hatred. 

"Why don't we get this over with?" Then they charged at eachother, fighting in rythm. 

Eventually, they broke apart, neither one looking tired from the actual fighting, just the fact that they couldn't hurt the other. "Damnit, why can't you just die?" Rycho shrugged. 'I wonder if he's as smart as the other one.' He was intent on destroying Capsule Corp. By doing so, he could bring out all of Vegeta's power, and the _real_ fight would begin. 

A ball formed in his hand, gaining mass and brightness. The Saiyan on the ground only smirked thinking that he was the target. He prepared for the impact. Closing his eyes, Vegeta waited, still smirking. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1...' Nothing. 

Explosion. Vegeta knew exactly what happened, but he turned around anyway. 

Rycho aimed the blast straight at Capsule Corp. He smiled with satisfaction. 'This will be interesting.' The two people were in shock when the smoke finally cleared. The building was damaged, but not destroyed. In fact, the only major damage was the roof caved in where the blast hit. It was all thanks to the research Dr.Briefs did, knowing that with everything that happened on the planet, his home would have to be stand through something like thhis. For that reason, the entire compound was coated with an extra-strong alloy of metal he created. 

'Kuso, that should have leveled this damn thing.' Rycho let the shock show on his face. 'Now Vegeta will be expecting it.' At least Vegeta didn't notice his little slip in emotion. "Like they always say, third time's a charm. Once you're dead, I'll destroy that building." 'ALL Saiyans need to be killed, and that other one is in there.' Vegeta was still looking at Capsule Corp., so he didn't even hear Rycho talk. Everything was just in slow motion. He was sure the blast was going to him... until of course it was too late. 

It was the second time that he was helpless to stop something from happening. That made him **very **mad. Yes, Bulma was still alive. Capsule Corp. was still standing. But she wouldn't have been hurt, it wouldn't have been partly damaged--if only he had stopped it. 

_If only...but you didn't stop it, did you? You couldn't because you're weak._

'I'm **not** weak!' 

_Yes you are. Only the weak under estimate their opponents, like you..._

The Saiyan prince growled at his conscious, determined to prove it wrong. He screamed out going Super Saiyan, and shot off toward the pensive Rycho. 

Unlike his Saiyan counterpart, Vegeta was still himself. He always had the hatred in his eyes, and the Saiyan instinct when he fought. But, before he fought because of his desire. It was natural. 

In this situation, he fought for more. 

It was to prove his conscious wrong. To avenge Bulma's injury. To show that he **was not** defenseless **or** predictable, and to kill Rycho. These reasons, fueled by his desire for a challenge, and his natural determination made Rycho no match for him. This became evident after 5 minutes. It was deja vu. Rycho was on the ground again, with Vegeta standing over him. 

"I guess your plan didn't go so well." The man on the ground din't answer. He has his eyes closed and he seemed to be concentrating. "At least one of us is satisfied." Vegeta was going to deliver the final blow, but his eyes snapped open. 

"Yes, you're absolutely right." The next thing the Saiyan knew, he was on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Rycho placed his foot on his gut. "I'll make this quick and painless." He smiled. 

That did it for Vegeta. His annoying, smug smile. With a quick swipe he grabbed Rycho's foot from his own gut, and flung him to the ground. He smirked. Pushing himself up, he charged a blast right away. With it in his hand, Vegeta jumped and punched the blast right into his face. "You can join your friend in hell." 'You've done enough here.' 

"It's finally over." It was Goku talking. Vegeta didn't answer. "Now we have the androids to worry about..." He trailed off. There was a pause. All that was heard was the wind, and though they didn't notice, it had suddenly become chillier. 

"Bulma's awake." Goku's voice broke the silence. "She wants to see you." 

Vegeta who was staring into space nodded, following the taller Saiyan to the infirmary. Bulma was lying in bed with many wires attached to her. She was also cleaned off or all dirt, making it noticeable that she had a lot of bruises. Once the two were inside, she turned her head slightly, with one eye half open. She gasped when she saw Vegeta. 

"Is he...are they..?" She barely managed to say the words. 

"Yes, woman." 

Neither one of them noticed that Goku and Dr. Briefs, who were previously in the room left. 

Bulma mouth curved up into a small smile. "Good." 

"Get some rest." It was an order, but said gently. Vegeta turned to leave. 

"Wait." Her voice came out as a whisper. "Stay with me, please?" He turned back. She looked so fragile in the bed. And her eyes... they were the same pleading eyes as before. Like she was scared to be alone. Without a reply, Vegeta pulled upa chair placing it by the bed and sat down. 

Once he did, Bulma shifted her head back and closed her eyes. She fell asleep a few minutes later with Vegeta next to her, and a small smile playing on her lips. 

**The End**


End file.
